Eliot
Eliot & Leo is the 18th episode of the Pandora Hearts anime. It first aired on July 30, 2009. Synopsis Oz runs through the halls as he hears the same melody from the pocket watch. When he reaches a room with two pianos, he doesn’t find anyone there. He asks Ada about it; she suggests that it must be Elliot and Leo. He asks her where they are, a nd she replies that they must be in the library at this time of day. She says that she’ll look for them. In the library, Oz is a little overwhelmed from seeing so many books, commenting that this library must be bigger than the Bezarius’s. As he passes the shelves, he discovers his favorite-the Holy Knight series. A young boy with light brown hair and light blue eyes meets him. Oz tells him how much he loves the series, especially Edgar-the servant. The boy, however, comments that he hates Edgar, who is full of selfish pride and dies in volume sixteen. Oz is in shock that his favorite character has died; the boy replies that it is his own fault for not knowing. A boy with round glasses speaks up and says that it’ s unforgivable to spoil a story. The other boy retorts that his servant, Leo, should just obey him. Leo replies that it is a servant’s job to correct the master’s behavior. He casually adds that Oz must be one of the intruders they are looking for. Elliot cracks his knuckles, asking why he didn’t mention it sooner. Leo responds that Oz looked harmless. Suddenly, Ada arrives, and Elliot speaks rudely to her since she is a member of the Bezarius family, and he is a Nightray. Meanwhile, Gil and Alice are hiding on the school grounds. Alice smells meat cooking and runs off. Gil is about to follow her, but is surrounded by adoring female students who think he’s really cool and handsome. Simultaneously, Ada tells Oz that he shouldn’t hate Elliot since he’s really kind and reliable. She can’t do anything about his hatred for the family. Oz realizes he forgot to ask him about the composition. However, as they are about to look for them again, a pink haired girl grabs Ada. The Baskervilles ask Oz to tell them about himself. The pink haired girl (Lottie) poisons Ada; she says they will do anything to fulfill their mission. She offers Oz the antidote if he lets her talk to Jack. She wants to know the truth about the Tragedy of Sabrie; they killed a lot of people following Glen Baskerville’s orders. Meanwhile, Elliot sees Ada’s cats pawing at a wall. Leo realizes that there must be a secret passageway and opens it. When they arrive in the room where the Baskervilles have captured Ada and Oz, Elliot challenges them—he knows who they are, and it is a noble’s job to capture them. Oz yells at him to run away, but Elliot replies that Oz is nothing but a fake Edgar. He fights with one of the Baskervilles (Fang). Leo picks up Ada, and the four of them escape. Once inside the passageways, Oz and Elliot start bickering again before Leo stops them. He has given the antidote to Ada, and she is recovering. As they’re looking for a way out, Oz yells at them for interfering. Elliot replies that he’s just taking the easy way out and breaking people’s hearts in the process. His self-sacrificing attitude is only protecting himself—he can’t protect anyone like this. Under this verbal onslaught, Oz yells at him to shut up. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime